


Share and Share Alike

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [41]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never thought he had it in him to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share and Share Alike

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #301 – _Porntober Ahoy!_.

Thoroughly shagged out, Sam's tucked between them, sated, sleeping, all three of them tangled in the sheets. Annie's worn out too, should get some kip as well, only the idle patterns Gene's drawing on Sam's bare skin are keeping her awake.

She never thought he had it in him to share.

'So um... how long?'

Her hand joins Gene's, up and down.

'Does it matter? 

'Dunno.'

A sharp tug at the corner of his mouth, almost a smile, Gene's hand sliding up over her hers. Maybe he can share, but only when it comes to him, and her, and Sam.


End file.
